


Voyeurism: The Double Entendre

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 3, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Voyeurism, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat Week 2k15 Day 3: Redrom<br/>Dave and Karkat get a little frisky in a movie theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism: The Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy.

            Karkat peered over at his boyfriend, suspicion twisting his face into a scowl. Dave was being too polite, too kind. He had bought movie tickets for the latest romcom and even insisted on paying for the snacks. Something was up.

            “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather watch something with explosions or maybe something so terrible that it’s laughably good?” Karkat questioned him as they entered their theater.

            Dave nodded up to the top row. There was barely anyone in the room. A few scattered couples huddled close together, waiting for the movie to begin. “Nah. Tonight’s all about you, man. Take it in. Enjoy the whirlwind of romance.”

            Karkat narrowed his eyes at Dave. “You’re full of shit, Strider. I don’t know how yet, but you are.”

            Dave smiled sweetly at him and pecked him on the cheek. “Settle down with the dirty talk, kitten. We’ve got all night to get that intimate.”

            Karkat huffed but took his seat next to Dave, making sure he got to be the one to hold the popcorn. He stuffed a handful into his mouth.

            Dave shook his head as he watched him gorge himself. “Utterly enchanting.”

            Karkat pelted popcorn at his head.

            The movie started and Karkat quickly lost himself in the plot. He was getting frustrated with the male lead. He was just so blind to the female’s longing glances and- Someone’s hand was creeping up his thigh. He flinched, some popcorn jumping from the bag and onto the floor.

            Karkat looked up at Dave. His face remained impassive as he continued to stare at the screen. “Dave,” Karkat whispered.

            “Karkat?” Dave answered, raising an eyebrow above his shades. What kind of idiot wore his sunglasses to a movie theater.

            “ _Dave_ ,” Karkat prompted more persistently. He felt Dave’s hand curve down and pause on his inner thigh. So this was his game. Dave’s hand made slow circles, rubbing and massaging at the sensitive area. “Dave, what are you doing?”

            “Shh. Dude. I’m trying to enjoy the movie.”

            “You can’t even see it-!”

            “Shh!” Someone from the front row called back.

            Karkat bit his bottom lip and glanced nervously up at Dave.

            “Don’t worry about everyone else. They’re all in their own little worlds.”

            The other couples were indeed getting a bit intimate with each other, although he doubted they were being that touchy-feely. “That’s a load of bull. No one else is-!” He punctured his sentence with a muffled squeak as Dave brushed his palm over the front of his pants.

            “Shh. Just enjoy it.”

            “I don’t think I mentioned voyeurism being on my kink list to you, last time I checked.”

            “I overheard you talking about it with Terezi. Did you think I wouldn’t be up for that?”

            Dave unzipped his jeans, slipping into Karkat’s boxers. His fingers twined with the tip of his bulge, already beginning to slip out. Karkat sat back and let out a relieved sigh at the contact. Dave twirled the appendage, flicking his wrist. Karkat’s voice hitched and he tried desperately to keep the popcorn bucket balanced on his lap, hiding the whole affair.

            Dave leaned in close, whispering into his ear, “Don’t get too loud. Don’t want everybody to know what a slut you are.” He nibbled at the top of Karkar’s ear. “How you like to be violated in a crowded space. That’s so _depraved_.” Karkat brought a hand up to cover his mouth before he let out a strained moan. Dave’s dirty talk was doing something unbearable to him. “Do you like to be talked to like that? Do you like to be publically degraded?”

            Karkat bit into his hand to keep from calling out. Dave removed and replaced it with his mouth before Karkat could hurt himself or break skin. Dave’s tongue danced lazily around Karkat’s, only letting himself part enough to suck and nip on his bottom lip.

            A great wave of pleasure started to boil upward and Karkat had to release one of his hands from the popcorn to grip at Dave’s arm instead. He tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention.

            Dave pulled back, his shades slightly askew and his hair frizzing with humidity. “Sup?”

            “Take me to the bathroom, _now_.” He might have been enjoying the fooling around, but he did not want to reach orgasm in a dirty movie theater seat. He would probably ruin the chair. The bathroom wasn’t much better, but considering his options and how desperate for release he was it was the best choice.

            Dave grinned at him playfully. “Damn. Already?”

            Karkat, too far gone, was absolutely done with Dave’s teasing. He pulled him down by his shirt collar and forcefully pressed their lips together. “Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes or I won’t share any of the popcorn with you on the ride home.”

            Dave placed his glasses on his head and winked at him as he got up. “Well, shit. We can’t have that, can we?”

            Karkat made his way out of the theater and to the bathroom, keeping the moments with Dave in that dark room fresh in his mind so he’d be ready when Dave joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nods to myself* Nice. Nice.


End file.
